


I Mean Regardless

by queenofteacups



Series: Where the Sun Sails and the Moon Walks [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Finn Skywalker, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Rey Kenobi, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofteacups/pseuds/queenofteacups
Summary: Rey asks Finn to tell her a story





	I Mean Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this week's @finnreyfridays (on Tumblr) themes "together" and "stories."
> 
> This fic takes place at a later date in my Finn Skywalker/Rey Kenobi AU.

“Tell me a story, please.” Rey says as she huddles up against his back, wrapping her arm around his torso. Her voice is sleepy, and the sentence is followed by an adorable sounding yawn.

 

Finn hesitates, thinking. He knew a lot of stories, some were his own, others were the stories of the galaxy at large. 

 

_ Ah, _ he thinks as the perfect tale slides into place in his mind. 

 

“Have you ever heard about the time when my father asked my mother to marry him?” Finn asked, reaching down and taking Rey's hand in his. It was small against his large hand, and calloused from working on  _ the Falcon _ and constantly modifying her lightsaber.

 

“No,” he hears, and a small smile dances across his lips as the memory of his father recalling the story to Finn echos back to him. 

 

“They’d found themselves in a world of trouble,” Finn begins, trying to remember all the details of the story. Luke hadn't gone too in depth about what happened, just that it was a particularly dire situation. “And they weren't even sure they'd make it out alive.”

 

“Mmmmm, I know what that's like,” Rey murmurs against his back, and the vibration of her words against his skin is almost enough to distract him from the story. Almost.

 

“So my father turns to my mother, and asks him to marry him, and she asks him ‘ _ you mean if we get out of here alive?’ _ ”

 

Finn pauses, brushing his fingers across Rey’s knuckles. 

 

“And then what?” Rey prompts, and there isn't a trace of sleep in her voice now.

 

Finn rolls over, taking her hand from his waist and keeping it between them, interlocking their fingers. “And then he said,  _ 'I mean regardless.’” _

 

A smile upturns the corners of Rey’s mouth, and Finn has to restrain himself from kissing her. There's awe in her eyes, sparkling like the light of a sun, like she can't believe he exists and he’s laying beside her telling stories. 

 

It stuns him every time her love for him reverbs out into the Force, because he still can't quite believe they're  _ here _ , together. That they can lay in the same bed in a tight embrace, that before she leaves for training every morning she kisses him goodbye. 

 

“We’ll stay together, right?” Rey asks, meeting his gaze with her own. There's a rawness in her hazel eyes that tugs on his heartstrings, and he swallows before answering.

 

“Always,” he replies sincerely and firmly. He knows it to be the truth, just as he’s knows the sun will rise and set tomorrow as every other day. Finn feels it in the Force, a song filled with promise and love, and a bond too strong to ever be fully severed.

 

“Regardless of whatever may happen?” Rey continues, her voice lowering at the same time her gaze does, landing firmly on his lips.

 

“Regardless of what may happen,” Finn promises, tilting his head as best he can on the bed. “We'll be together.”

 

She closes the distance, snaking her hand behind his neck to pull him closer, and his own hand skirts up her waist, tugging her closer.

  
_ One day,  _ he thinks,  _ we’ll be telling our own stories. _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Please leave kudos and/or comments and tell me what you thought! Any rude comments will be immediately deleted.


End file.
